A hearty Love Song
by RonskyStorm
Summary: This is in Rune Factory 4. These are one-shots between different characters, the first one shot between Prince Storm and Meg. Prepare for fluffiness! If you want a certain character in a one-shot then just review and put a character you want me to do a one shot of. Enjoy! Prepare for sparks to fly! Please Review! Everyone loves reviews! So please ease follow to get updates
1. A Hearty Love Song

I hear the faint sound of a piano. I sit up in my king sized bed even though I'm merely a prince, a stand-in prince. I curiously walk outside the Palace. It's lightly raining and I get a little moist but I don't care. The light song is still filling the air and I need to find it. I take a walk down the steps near the front of the courtyard. I walk around and I see the flower shop. It looks ominous without it's flowers fore it was winter. I trudge on from the flower shop, Amber and Illuminata are still asleep. It's only early dawn and the others like to sleep in. That's why I followed the song. It was too early for anyone to be up other than I. I step onto the ramp and I listen again.

The song is coming from farther up the ramp. I yawn and wonder who else would be up this early. As prince I always needed to be up at six o'clock sharp. I lightly walk up the ramp and follow the song. I get to the end of the ramp and look around. I see meg's house and the song is coming from there. I should of guessed my girlfriend would be the one making music since she is the towns musician. I hear the music stop and I hear shouting from inside.

"No! That isn't it. How about…" I hear playing again and it's a little fast paced but she stops again. "That isn't it either, grrr." I hear from inside. I chuckle to myself.

"Meg, what in the world are you up to." I ask myself before walking inside. When I get inside, I notice that it's very bright, compared to outside. Meg is still focusing and doesn't notice me yet. She starts to play again but stops, frustrated.

"Gaahhhhh. This is so stupid." She says and throws her pencil away. Unfortunately, I was in the way of the pencil.

"Ow!" I yell and Meg turns around towards me.

"Storm?"

"Yeah it's me and dang you can throw Meg. Yesh does playing all that music playing give you super strength? Gods!"

"Oh Storm I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to." She says running over to me.

"Hey, I'm alright."

"Okay. Then What The Heck Are You Doing Here?!"

"I heard music and I followed it here."

"Well you can't just come barging in here!"

"I'm sorry, I'll just go." I say turning to leave.

"You don't have to go!" She yells. But then looks embarrassed. "I mean you don't have to leave, you can stay for a while."

"Okay." I say and I sit down in her wheely chair and spin around.

"Hey! Stop that! You're gonna break it." Meg yells at me.

"Awww."

"Honestly you're so childish sometimes!"

"Love you too." I say smiling. She turns red faced from either anger or embarrassment and she turns around on her piano bench. I instantly feel bad. I hate to make meg feel bad at all in any way, shape or form. I walk over to her and sit on her piano bench next to her. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to make you angry or upset. Can you please forgive me?" Meg is silent for a while and I'm afraid she's gonna break up with me. She is one of the best things about my life and if I lost her; I would be alone.

She's still silent and she hugs me. She starts crying on my shoulder."I didn't want to make you cry meg. I really am sorry." I say but she lifts her head up to face me and shakes her head.

"You didn't make me sad or angry. Your comment caught me by surprise is all."

"How?"

"You understand that you just said 'I love you' to me for the first time, Right?" She asks. Realization dawns on me and I blush furiously.

"I...uh… It's true though. I do love you . Do you not want me to say that? If it's too weird for you I can stop." I say confused. She just shakes her head.

"No I like hearing you say that. It reminds me that you feel just the same about me as I do about you."

"Oh okay….." I notice her music sheet. "What's that….." I say as I reach for the piece of paper but Meg grabs it.

"Sorry, no looking."

"Come on show me!"

"Not gonna happen!" She says and I try to grab it from her. She pulls her hand away and runs away. I chase her all around her house until we're both exhausted.

"Come on meg! Please?"

"No!"

"I'll give you something if you let me see."

"What is it?" Suddenly my pocket feels heavy.

"I can't tell you. You're gonna have to trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and we trust each other." I say and she looks into my eyes.

"Okay just don't laugh." She hands me the piece of paper. I read it and realize it's a song, a love song about me.

"Why would I laugh at this? It's the most wonderful thing I've read."

"Really?"

"Really Meg." I say. I read it over and over until meg clears her voice.

"Now what are you gonna give me?" I look at her with a worried expression.

"Ok your turn not to laugh." I reach into my pocket and feel the item in my hand. I close my hand around the object and pull it out, my hand closed."Open your hand and put it out." She does as I instruct and I tell myself no going back. I open my fist and the tiny circle of silver drops into her palm. I look at her.

"What this for?" I smile meekly at her with a glimmer of hope in my eyes and realization dawns on her. She gasps and looks at me. "You want me too..." I walk up to her and get on one knee and take her other hand.

"I want to marry you meg. I just cannot stand being without you any longer. It's starting to literally hurt not being around you all the time. Everytime I see you; my heart fills with joy and happiness. When I say I love you, they aren't just words. They are my feelings. Just please think about it. Please?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Storm, I love you too. I want to marry you but we haven't even had our first kiss yet…" She says.

"Okay, I undst-" I'm cut off by meg grabbing me the front of my shirt and pulling me into a kiss.

I'm caught off guard by Meg kissing me and I drop the paper and my arms go slack . She pulls away and looks at me, smiling. I'm just staring at her.

"Um… Storm?" She asks snapping her fingers in front of my face. I snap out of it and blush furiously again. She smiles at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" I say still kinda dazed.

"By the way yes."

"Are you trying to copy me?"

"No I mean I accept."

"You accept what Meg?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes again.

"Yes, I'll marry you Storm." I look at her and feel tears in my eyes too. I hug her and say to her.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world Meg. I'll love you forever. No matter what."

"I know you will Storm." She says to me.


	2. A Letter of Pain (or is it?)

One, foolish letter, that's all it took to ruin my life. I had a great friendship with her and now I've ruined it. I developed feelings for her and no one could stop them, not even I, Prince Arthur. I wrote the letter after I noticed my feelings towards her. She is amazing yet, I can't tell her, I thought. It just drove me crazy thinking about her but as a prince, I have to stay professional. So, I wrote the letter, my own destruction on a piece of paper and I left it out on my desk and she found it.

One day, after I had written it, I was organizing my things, no easy task. Frey walked in at that moment and she saw the cluttered mess. When I saw her my heart skipped a beat. I mentally slapped myself.

"Arthur, you really need to organize better. I mean every other day I see you putting away papers." Frey says.

"Ah, sorry about that. I just get so into my research that I do cause quite a mess." I reply.

"May at least help you this time around?"

"Sure, I guess that could be okay."

"Great!" She says and starts working on my papers. We work in silence, a couple of times she needs to get by me and I accidentally touch her hand. I blush immediately and I continue on organizing my papers and documents. We work for what seems like hours until my office is nice and neat.

"Well thank you Frey. I'll see you around." I say to her she nods but her head turns to inspect her work and she notices the letter. Oh no, The Letter!

"Hey what's this?" she says picking it up. I pluck it out of her hand and she glares at me.

"Sorry, that's…. private." I say calmly, letter in hand.

"But it has my name on it."

"Well…." I panick. How do I get out of this one. "Thanks for visiting! Good bye!" I say pushing her near the door.

"Okay…" She says confused. Better her be confused than not my friend I say to myself as I turn to my desk. I see a flash of green and the letter is gone from my hand. I look around and see Frey opening it.

"Wait!" I say but I know its too late. Once she starts reading; she won't stop. I see her facial expressions. They go from confused to wide eyed. I didn't need to reread the letter to know what it said; I had memorized it. It said:

_Dearest Frey,_

_I do not know how to say this but I'm in love, with you. You first came here, falling from the sky and I find that I'm falling for you. You became my best friend and now you are becoming my true love. You are s amazing and precious to me. I cannot believe the emotions I feel around you. You make me feel like my character matters, not just my position. You make me so intensely happy. I couldn't say these things aloud because I'm a coward and I'm afraid of losing you. I love you Frey and I don't think it's going to stop, ever._

_Love,_

_Arthur._

Frey finishes reading the letter and looks at me; utterly shocked. She starts to say something but stops. I feel my heart crushed into a million tiny pieces.

"I'll ,... just be going now." I say with my heart shattered. I start to walk out of my house to go be by myself. But Frey speaks up,

"Arthur! Wait! She say putting her hand on my shoulder. At that time, apparently I forgot to put a book away, because I trip over it and Frey and I fall to the floor. Frey lands on top of me and I feel her hand brush up against mine. I blush bright red, completely embarrassed. I got up first and brush myself and immediately start to apologize.

"Frey! I'm so sorry let me give you a hand up." I say and I take her hand. I blush hard again but I ignore it. I pull her up and Frey and I are face to face. Then, I do something completely out of my character. I take a risk; a big one. I lean down and kiss her. She seems as shocked as I am that I did something like that. I pull away and look down at my feet. "Um… I'll just go then." I mumble to Frey and I start to walk away. Feeling completely terrible because I probably just lost my best friend. But Frey speaks up before I can walk away.

"I love you too!" She shouts and I pause. I look back at her.

"What did you say?" I ask confused. She blushes.

"I love you too. I love how you're so formal with everything and how you get so determined that you don't stop til your project is done. I love how you treat me. You're so nice and kind. You always make me feel welcome and make me laugh. You always are sweet to me and never try to make me mad The truth is Arthur, I love you too. I've love you for some time now and well I was afraid of scaring you off." She takes my hand and looks into my eyes.

"Arthur, I'm in love with you and I don't think that's going to change, ever." She say smiling quoting the letter. I smile shyly back.

"So you love me?" I ask completely filled with happiness.

"Yes, I am, Arthur." She says smiling. I hug her and I feel so intensely happy. I feel tears on my face and realize just how happy I am. Frey hugs back and we stand like this for a while. Filly we pull away and we both look at our feet.

"So…." I say.

"Ummm…"

"Would you like to go to Porco's sometime? I ask. "It doesn't have to be a date." Frey looks at me with an amused look and pecks me on the lips.

"That sounds wonderful. Pick me up at 10:00 tomorrow okay?" Frey walks out and I'm left just standing there. I shout so loud with excitement, meg comes over just to tell me to keep it down.


	3. A Love Sick Dwarf

**Here's a shout out to Sunflowergirl! Here's your story! Also please tell others.**

* * *

A rock skips across the lake. It skips across seven times and sinks. I feel like that rock, having hope that may make it across but sinking half way. I'm about to skip another but I just chuck it, completely frustrated. I sit down, just feeling absolutely horrible. I pound my fist on the ground and curse.

"Gods!" I shout. I chuck another rock. I was an idiot thinking someone could love me. Of course no one can love a dwarf like me. The conversion Frey was having with granny blossom was still ringing in my pointy ears.

_Flash Back_

_I hear someone come into the shop. I hear granny blossom say a greeting to someone and I hear a voice. I notice that it's frey's. I immediately perk up from what I'm doing. I walk down the stairs see Frey, and I'm smiling. I always do around Frey. I come into the main shop. I hear Frey and Granny talking so I "Accidentally" listen in._

"_So I see you and Doug have become good friends dear." Granny says._

"_Yea… I guess so." Frey says sadly._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I just don't like him. I don't want to be his friend" I feel my heart breaking, beyond repair. I see my vision get blurry and I run out of the store. I run down towards the lake, the one place I can be alone. I run past Dylas who makes a smart comment but I keep running. _

I had come to the lake to let all the sadness out of my system. I learned to do so after my village was destroyed and it helped. My sadness eventually stopped. I knew it always would but with this, i felt like I would never stop being sad. I bury my head in my arms again. I hear someone approach and I quickly wipe my tears. They it down next to me. I immediately know who it .

"What do you want Frey?" I ask half angry and half upset.

"You weren't at the shop. You didn't say hello this morning."

"I was at the shop. I heard you come in."

"Then why didn't you say hello?" she asks innocently.

"Hello! Now please go away."

"Why are you acting like this? Friends don't treat friends like this."

"Am I your friend though?"

"What do you-"

"I ard what you said about me at the shop."

"Y-You did?" she says blushing. Why was she blushing?

"Yes I he everything!" I say angrily, standing up. "I heard that you don't like me and you don't me to be your friend!"

"Wait I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you said that! I heard it with my own two pointy ears! You said all of that. It hurt me Frey! I was crushed thinking you didn't want to be my friend. I was so completely gone. You filled me with happiness then crushed it. Frey you didn't just crush the crushed my heart."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm in love with you Frey. You make me feel happy, you fill my emptiness of sadness with joy and love. I tried to keep in my feelings and I did. But you crushed me!" I say turning and walking away.

"Care to listen to my half of the story you idiot?"

"No, I am done." I continue to walk away.

"No, you're going to listen to me!" She said pulling me back to the lake. Dang she's strong.

"You only got half the story! You didn't hear what came after!"

"What else do Ied to know? That you hate me? That you're going to kill me? I'm already dead inside! Just finish the Job!" She walks over to me and grabs me by the front of my shirt and she looks me in the eyes. Those piercing green eyes are both beautiful and scary at the same time.

"No." She says calmly. "This" I wait for the punch that would never come. Frey looks me in the eyes and kisses me. I just stand there, paralyzed. She pulls away and glares at me. I look at her confused.

"What was that for?!" I ask-shout.

"Doug like I said you didn't hear the whole conversation. You only got part of it while you were…" Frey glares at me again. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Ummm...well… That's besides the point what did you say then?"

"Well…. I...um…"

"Aw come on you can't leave me confused. Just tell me!"

"Fine! God's I said that I didn't want to be just your friend and that i didn't just like you."

"That' exactly-"

"No look more closely at what I just said. I said I didn't want to be Just your friend."

"But that would mean.."

"Yes Doug… I'm in love with you too. I want to more than friends. I love how funny you are and I love how you also how stupidly brave you are." She finishes, blushing bright red. I can feel my own face lighting up as well.

"So,you love me?"

"Yes you stupidly stubborn idiot." She says. I sit down and bury my face my arms. She sits down next to me.

"Doug?" I look at her with a small smile and tears in my eyes.I pull her into a hug and cry some. "Doug! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I say my heart repairing itself and beating faster than ever.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you make me so incredibly happy. You light up my world." I say smiling. I look at the water with hope in my eyes. Then I flash Frey one of my signature grins. Frey looks confused then asks, "Doug? What are you thinking?"

I put my hand in the water and splash Frey. I then stand up.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I can't believe you didn't see that coming."

"Doug! I'm gonna kill you!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" I say running away. Frey is close behind and we end up at the end of the day exhausted and we quickly fall asleep side by side, hand in hand.


	4. Carrots plus Frey equls Love

I see a lone flower by the lake. Seems to represent my one and only love, Frey. I growl to myself and scream, "She'll never love you, you idiot!" I look at that little flower and again I can think only of Frey. I punch a tree and it hurts but not as bad as what's in my heart. I take a deep breath. I keep coming here to let off my frustration. I look at the flower again and I pick it. I may not be able to be with her but I can still be nice to her. I grin at the thought of Frey smiling upon seeing the flower. I hold it gently in my hand and I walk back towards Porco's. I walk past Kiel and he see's the flower. He smiles and asks,

"A present for someone?"

"Maybe, what's it to you."

"Just wondering. It's for Frey isn't it." he smiles again. I turn away so he can't see me blush.

"Shut up."

"Okkkkkkk." he says smiling, walking away. I continue on my path to Porco's. I smile again at the thought of seeing Frey. I keep walking and I walk right into Porco's. I see Frey talking to Xiao Pai. I walk over, making sure not to crush the little flower. I take a deep breathe and walk forward. Xiao Pai notices me.

"Hi-o Dylas." Frey notices me and I blush. I grit my teeth.

"Hello." I say to Xiao Pai.

"Yes, hey Dylas. How are you?" Frey asks. She smiles and looks at my hand. She looks at me and asks,

"What's the flower for?" I immediately look at it.

"It's for…" I say stuttering. Xiao Pai intervenes.

"I believe it's for you Frey."

"What?" Frey says

"Yeah. Because Dylas-" I immediately know what she's going to.

"Wait-

"Loves-"

"Stop!"

"You." She finishes with a smile. Frey looks at me confused.

"Dylas….. She she says. I look at Xiao Pai with murderous eyes and I yell at her, which isn't fair of me, but I don't care.

"Thanks a lot!" I yell before I walk briskly out of Porco's and down the street. I look and see Doug.

"Hey there horsey…" I immediately snap at him.

"Shut Up!" I say before walking past him and into the airship. I immediately start to punch the mast in anger. "Gaaahhhhhh!" I scream to the sky. "You knew she didn't love you and you tried to give her that present. Of course something would have to go wrong! Gods! Why am I such a freaking fool. Who would love me? Honestly?" I feel a wetness on my cheeks and I realize they're tears. I think that I can't let Frey-

"You know what? Let her see me like this! It won't matter anyways. She'll never love me because I'm unlovable!"

"I never said any of that Dylas." A new voice says, behind me. I spin around and see Frey standing a few feet behind me. I immediately feel nervous inside and have little butterflies in my stomach.

"What do you want?" I ask. She walks a step closer and my heart beats a little faster

"I wanted to know what the heck happened back there."

"That's...none of your business"

"It isn't?"

"In my book, no." I say, mustering some of my courage. I stand there looking into her eyes, those startling green eyes.

"Why is that?"

"I'm not going to tell you." I say turning away.

"Yes, you are."

"Listen…"

"No you listen. I never said anything like that. You never let me speak sir." She says walking closer to me. I feel a bit jumpy at this point.

"Listen I don't need to hear it okay? Maybe I'm fine keeping my feeling in okay?"

She smirks and I realize what I just said. I curse myself. "I need to be alone." I say walking towards the gang plank. But she stands in my way.

"Where do you think you are going?" She glares at me I hold my ground.

"I need to be alone. So move please." I say gritting my teeth.

"No."

"Please move Frey."

"Tell me your feelings. Now."

"No. I don't want to scare you."

"What do you….."

"I mean I don't want to lose you as a friend by revealing my feelings okay?"

"Then allow me to share mine first." She says walking closer to me. She looks me in the eyes and she kisses me. After a few moments she pulls away.

"You… you just…"

"I kissed you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too you idiot." she says. She smiles at me and waves her hand, telling me to speak.

"I… love you. You are so amazing and sweet." I say. She blushes. "Is that a blush, I see?" I say

"What? No! Shut Up!" She says, turning away. I grin knowing that I'm not the only who is nervous around the subject of love. We stand there a while, not talking. I remember the flower in my hand.

"Oh. umm…. This is for you." I say handing her the flower. She l at the flower and she immediately lights up.

"Oh! It's a poinsettia." She says taking the flower. She examines it and she tries to put it in her hair, but she struggles because she can't find a place to put it. I walk over and ask Frey,

"Can I help you with that?" I ask and she looks at me. She nods and I step forward. I adjust the flower so it looks nice. I step back and she looks at me. She smiles. I give her a grin.

"So, would you like to go to observatory tonight?" I ask nervously. She looks at me and wraps her around me.

"That sounds wonderful Dylas she says pulling away. She smiles at me.

"Pick me up at 8:00 pm okay?"

"Ok." I say.

"Great! See you tonight." she says walking away. I walk back to Porco's and sit at a table. Xiao Pai smiles at me.

"I'm guessing you have a date."

I grin at her, "Yup." She squeals but the only reaction I get out of Porco is, "But I thought you were in love with moi!"


	5. Rated P (for Pico)

**I'm sorry to you all for not updating sooner; have had a lot of homework and stress. But i'll try to be better. As for the Harem x lest, i'm not sure I'll be able to do that. One shots are between two characters and having a bunch of characters after one character isn't really be a one shot. Also not sure if I could Portray that well. But please enjoy this story and tell others.**

I hear a faint cry as I am on top of the observatory. I had come up here because I couldn't sleep. I came up here to see the stars to get away from my fears. I continue to be haunted by the fact of the one I love will never love me back. I'd been watching the stars for no more than ten minutes before I hear the sobbing. I frown and look around to see who it is. I come face to face with Pico.

"Ahhhh!" I say nearly falling off the tower. I steady myself and make sure i'm in a position where I won't fall again. "Pico don't scare me like that!" I exclaim to her.

She looks at me with sad eyes. "Sorry." Something must be wrong, Pico doesn't apologize easily.

"Pico what's wrong?"

"I...I think dolly's hurt."

"What!?"

"She keeps crying like something hurts really bad."

"Where is she?" I ask immediately. Dolce is my best friend and to me…. something more.

Pico smiles and says, "Follow me Lest!" She says flying off the tower.

"Pico wait! I can't-" She too far away to hear me. I run down the stairs and follow her. I hear my foot steps pounding against the stone floor but it's nothing compared to the pounding of my heart. I see Pico go into the forest. I immediately feel a sense of dread and guilt. What if she got attacked by a monster? What if her I can't help her? What if she if she-

"Stop it Lest. You can't think like that. You need to be positive. Dolce needs you, you have to be calm and collected." I tell myself aloud. That seems to even fuel me even more to get to her. I finally enter the forest and I keep running. My shoes are probably getting dirty from the wet grass and mud but I could honestly care less. _Dolce needs me! _I keep telling myself. My lungs are screaming for me to stop but my heart overpowers them tenfold. I pass by a couple of monsters. Most stay out of my way until i see a timber wolf enter my path. It snarls at me but I roar at it, "Move!" I must of scared the wolf or something but it gets out of my path. I continue to run and I enter a clearing. I look around and see no monsters in the clearing. Pico has stopped by a tree and at the base of the trunk is Dolce. She has her face buried in her arms and sobbing. I immediately run over to her and drop to my knees.

"Dolce?"I ask uncertainly. She stops crying and she lifts her head up in surprise, and says,

"Lest? What… are you doing here?"

"Pico led me here. She says you were crying. I assumed you were hurt."

"PICO!" Dolce yells at her in a tree. I jump back in surprise because Dolce never loses her temper. Pico is smiling and responds,

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm already dead!" She yells back imitating Dolce's voice putting her hands on her hips.

"Gods!" Dolce yells at the sky.

"I'm confused. What just happened?" I ask. Dolce's expression is still angry but her expression softens when she looks at me.

"Pico here was off track. I'm not hurt at all. So it's okay. You can leave."

"But I heard you sobbing-"

"Just leave like everyone else!" she says tears welling up in her eyes again.

"What do you-"

"Everyone I care about in my life leaves me. So just get it over with! Leave me like the others okay. Then I can get over you faster." she says. I start to think about what she said, over me? Then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

"You mean-"

"I'm completely in love with you! Okay? Now leave." She says and completely breaks down. I have never seen Dolce like this. So vulnerable.

"No." I simply say to her. She looks at me.

"I don't want your-" She say but I cut her off with a kiss. I must of surprised her because she's wide eyed after I pull away.

"I'm not giving you pity. I'm giving you what you stole from me long ago. My heart." I say to her and if her eyes could go wider; I bet they would.

"You… I...what?" She stutters.

"Dolce I love you too. I feel like my heart may burst into flames when I'm around you. You are the most Incredible person I've ever met and when I'm around you I feel just a strong need to hug you. I love how you stay calm even when Pico annoys the heck out of you. You're so strong and I've been in love with you since the day I met you." I say, finally able to get my feeling out to her and she looks at me with her eyes wide and she's blushing. I smile at her and take her hand. "I'm never going to leave you. Because you have become my heart and like it, I can't live without you." I finish. Dolce lets go of my hand and hugs me which I find surprising. I hear her start to cry and she says, "I always wanted to hear that. That someone loves me and won't leave. That someone wants me and not anyone else." She says and stops for a second, then starts again.

"I think Pico was right. I was in pain"

"What do you mean…"

"I had a very deep wound in my heart. But you healed it Lest." I immediately blush at the coment. I look at her with a wide smile. I look at the stars; now not caring that I can't remember who I am. I simply feel happiness. I see Dolce looking at the stars.

"I will never leave you not now; not ever." I tell her and she looks at me again.

"I...I…" She says flustered. I just smile at her. She about to say something but Pico cuts in.

"Whoa look at the love birds! Don't make me an Aunt yet!" She says. I glare at her and so does Dolce.

"Get her?" I ask Dolce

"I got the talisman." she says with an evil smirk.

"Wait, please…" she starts but we're already running after her; together.


	6. Lost items and Pies to the face

**Sorry for not updating for so long. Lots of tests and such. Anyways here's the Story!**

**-Ronsky**

I was making pies for the cooking festival when I lost it. I really wanted to win and be proud of myself for once. I take my pie out of the oven. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and started to clean up. I look at the clean Kitchen and feel proud of myself. Maybe I actually can do something without messing something up. I even mess up on my dates with Frey. But she laughs whenever I mess something I mess up. I smile at all those memories and start to walk out; checking to make sure I have everything. Watch, tools,... I continue and make sure my most prized possession is there. I reach into my pocket and it's not there. I started to freak out.

"Where is it? Where is it!" I say looking around. I keep looking around and I can't find it. I groan and sink to the floor. Pound the floor with frustration. I then hear a knock at the door.

"Vishnal?" I hear a muffled voice on the other side of the door. I know that voice anywhere.

"Come in Frey." I say and she opens the door. She walks over to me and raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I just lost…. something very important to me. It's ok, you can go back to bed."

"What did you lose?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just… can't. I'll find it." I stand up and give Frey a kiss on the cheek. "Go to bed; you need your sleep." I say to her. I see she's still blushing and I smile. She does that whenever I kiss her. I find it very cute.

"Let me help then." She says looking at me with that look of determination in her eyes. I had a feeling that she wouldn't go to bed without helping me.

"Fine." I say to her. Her face lights up.

"Okay, now where to look first." She says mumbling, walking over to the counter. I go in the opposite direction. We look through several jars and cupboards.

"Not here." I say looking in a drawer.

"I haven't found it… or have I? It would be really helpful if I knew what I was looking for." She says frustrated.

"Sorry, can't tell." I tell her with a smile

"Well then maybe it's over her-" She says but trips over my foot, of course. Her face lands in an open bag of flour.

"Frey? Are you ok?" I ask her as she pulls her head out. I take one look at her face and I start to laugh.

"What?" She asks confused and a little mad.

"Your face looks ridiculous!" I tell her between laughs. She walks over to the flour, picks so me up, and throws it at me. It hits me right in the face." Oh. Now you're gonna get it!" I tell her. She reaches for some flour but I grab her first.

"Vishnal! Put me down." She says squirming in my arms. I set her on the counter and pick up some flour. "Wait… Vishnal! No!" she protests but it's too late. I pick up a big handful and drop it on her.

"There. Now we're good." I say to her. She glares at me and a smile. "What? You didn't like your flour shower?"

"No. I didn't." She says with a hint of anger. She picks up my pie.

"Wait. What are you…" I say and she smashes the pie against my face. Probably should've seen that one coming.

"Frey!" I complain.

"What? Didn't you enjoy your pie mask?"

"I was going to enter that in the cooking contest. I worked all day on that." I say sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She says, eyes down. I realize she must feel bad.

"It's ok." I say setting the pie tin down. I hop up on the counter next to her and give her a hug. She hugs back and I notice something gleaming in the pie tin.

"Found it!" I yell., startling Frey.

"What?" She says following my gaze but before she can look I snatch up the small object.

"Yes!" I yell and I kiss Frey. I pull away after a few moments. I notice that she's bright red. I put the small object in my pocket.

Frey looks at me at says, "Let me see!" She says running up to me.

"Nope. Sorry." I say walking out of the kitchen.

She then yells, "If you won't tell me I'll break up with you!" She shouts. I stop in my tracks.

"What?" I say turning around, feeling the color draining from my face.

"If you don't trust me enough to know my secret, then maybe we have no trust! You can't have a relationship without trust." she finishes. I look at her feeling the tears run down my face. "Vishnal?" she says worried.

"Frey, it's not that I don't trust you. I just don't trust myself to not mess this up." I say walking over to her.

"What do you…"

"Frey, I trust you with my life and heart. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you by making a mistake."

"Just let me see." She pleads and I sigh with exasperation. I pull out the small object and it's covered with pie filling. I hand it to her. She looks at it with a ouzzled expression and, in a single motion, steals my kerchief.

"Hey!" I protest but she ignores me. She wipes of the pie filling off and see's the small circle of silver.

"It's a ring was this your-" She says but then notices the enscription. I start to walk out, quietly. I hear a gasp and yell, "Vishnal!" Crap I think. I turn around and look at her. She looks mad.

"Y-yes?" I ask nervously. She walks over to me and glares.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"What do you-"

"It's an engagement ring!" She yells at me.

"Yes it-"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you-"

"That you wanted to marry me!" she says, looking at the ring.

"I'm sorry. I was going to propose tomorrow." I say with a small smile. She glares at me and hands me the ring. I take it and we stand there for a while. Frey starts tapping her foot.

"Ask me already!" she says huffing.

"Uhhhh….."

"Well?" she says looking at me. I look down at the ring and a bend down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" I ask her. I look at her with pleading eyes.

"Well let me think about-" I cut her off by standing up and kissing her. I pull away and she's speechless. "How about now?"

"I'll marry you." she says snapping out of it with tears in her eyes.

"Great."

"On one condition."

"Oh?"

"Porco makes the cake; not you. I love you but…" I look at her and throw flour on her again.

"Vishnal!" she yells chasing after me, angry. But I notice that she's wearing the ring.


End file.
